


It’s Just A Jump To The Left

by angelskuuipo



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Early Work, GFY, Gen, M/M, One of My Favorites, RHPS homage, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang’s going to the movies, kinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s Just A Jump To The Left

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/gifts).



> Prompt #84- Stockings; Holiday; Monthly Pairing- Charlie/Colby
> 
> I have to ~~blame~~ thank [](http://dragonydreams.livejournal.com/profile)[**dragonydreams**](http://dragonydreams.livejournal.com/) for the inspiration for this. She’ll recognize the line. Has anyone else ever wondered what Charlie would look like dressed up as Dr. Frank? The title is from Time Warp. Un-betaed, any and all mistakes are mine. Written for [](http://numb3rs100.livejournal.com/profile)[**numb3rs100**](http://numb3rs100.livejournal.com/). Also posted at [](http://red-gumballs.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://red-gumballs.livejournal.com/)**red_gumballs**.
> 
> Originally posted 12-10-06.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Don hadn’t questioned why David and Colby were wearing tuxedos just to go to the movies. He chalked it up to being Halloween.

“Holy Mother of Richard O’Brien,” David breathed. Don and Colby turned to see what he was talking about and their mouths dropped open. Charlie and Megan stood at the bottom of the stairs, whispering and giggling to each other.

Colby’s eyes traveled from the platform hooker shoes, up muscular stocking-clad legs, lingered on the bulge prominently outlined by tight black briefs, up the surprisingly well-defined corset-covered chest, to finally rest on Charlie’s made up face. Colby licked his lips. Damn, he had no idea makeup could be so hot on a guy, but it was Charlie’s legs that really got him. He was going to have so much fun later.

Don stared in shock at his brother for a moment before Megan captured his attention. She was dressed in a skimpy white bra, half-slip, and T-strap high heels. She looked _good_.

Don cleared his throat and Charlie and Megan looked at him with devilish amusement in their eyes, but innocent smiles on their lips. He said, “I-I thought we were going to the movies.”

Charlie chuckled. “We’re going to the Rocky Horror Picture Show, Don. It’s so much more than a movie.”

Megan ran a teasing finger along his jaw. “Don’t tell me you’re a _virgin_ , Agent Eppes?”

Don blustered and the others laughed. He helped Megan into her coat while David picked up their bags of props. As Charlie fastened the long, glittery black cape at his throat, he said, “Don’t worry, bro, we won’t let them hurt you too bad.”

As they walked out to Don’s SUV, Charlie smiled at Colby and whispered, “Next time, you dress up as Rocky, ‘kay?”

Colby swallowed hard. “Deal.”

-30-  



End file.
